Odd Elements
by yulie1022
Summary: "As if we're going to let you take him." Kita stepped in front of Mao, who had become visibly terrified at the sight of the women. "What retard wears sunglasses on a moonless night?" "Don't worry," Kazuo smirked. "The fireworks are about to start."
1. Introduction Letter

My sister and I are the Utaoli sisters, we are twins and we are benders. We were born in Republic City, Mama Jinora guesses maybe mid-summer, but we really don't care. We were raised by the Air Acolytes on Air Temple Island. So, even though we are not Air Benders, we still wear the shawls and clothes we grew up with, but with our own modifications of course. Our bending is very heavily influenced by the Air Nomad Culture and Air Bending itself. Mama Jinora has done a great deal for us, and we are forever thankful to her. But now we are nineteen, and have decided, to explore the world for ourselves.

Suji has intrests in becoming a professional healer, a Doctor.

Kita still doesn't know what she wants to do.

But the world is large and we are sure things will change once we step foot out of the city. We also like pro-bending. Love it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jebbs and Mao**

* * *

The sky was dark and without a single star, an otherwise typical night above the crowded city. Two adolescent girls, with tense bodies and silent movements, stuck to the shadow of the tall building. One repeatedly threw anxious looks at the sliver of the would be moon, her hands tensing and relaxing. The second hugged a squirming bundle of cloth, as she pressed herself against the cold wall.

"Hush little one." Suji cooed as she gently bounced her arms.

"We are almost out of Pure Metal territory-" Kita was cut off by a sudden shift and the twins stumbled.

"I think you have something-" A voice came from the darkness, "-that belongs to me." The girls' legs became entangled in rock. "Now, if you please, hand over-"

"We are not letting Mao back under your custody." Kita hissed jerking her legs. Suji tucked the bundle in the crook of her left elbow, leaving her right hand free.

"What the hell- _you named it_?" The earth bender stared disbelievingly at the girls. "You stole that thing less than an hour ago, and you already named it?"

"Mao's not an 'it.' He's a baby, and deserves better than what the Pure Metal Gang had in store for him." Kita stole another glance at the thin moon before giving a quick nod to her sister.

"Suji is a bit useless at the moment, considering she has Mao in her arms and all." Both the girls bent their knees, kicked out their right feet and spun from their traps. Landing gracefully one foot at a time, Kita stood in front of Suji and snapped her hands.

"So, I'll be your opponent if you choose. But looking at you, I can tell you aren't really bad. Let us pass with Mao, and we won't have to get messy." Kita smiled as she took her stance.

"You gals are real cute. Now-" The man swiftly slid his foot forward and pulled his arms above his head. He took another quick step and pushed two rock tiles toward them. Without a second thought the girls smoothly twisted out of the way, the bundle in Suji's arms becoming noisy.

"Now look! You got Mao upset." Kita said, as she and her sister evaded the onslaught of earth with graceful twirls and evasive spins.

"That's enough!" The man shouted. Screeching rang through the alley as the windows cracked.

"I don't think so! No metal bending tonight." Kita said bouncing away with her sister into the darkness.

"No you don't-" Before he could do anything else, a wall of fire shot up between himself and the girls running down the alley. He stopped his chase and couldn't help but smirk as he stared into the flames.

The girls reached the shore of Air temple island without further indecent. They tied up their boat and made their way up the long path.

"Well, three more days to go until we say good bye to this place." Suji sighed as they passed through Air Temple's gates. "What are we going to do? I mean we really need to come up with a plan..." She looked down at Mao, though he was all covered by the blanket, she could feel him breathe in her arms.

"About that," Kita strode ahead of her until the small flickering light in her had was the only thing Suji could see. "I've been reading," Kita's voice was barely a whispered carried to her by the darkness. "-and I thought we should form a pro-bending team. We would just have to win the tournament, and we then would be in the Nation's-"

"Excellent idea Kita-" Suji interrupted with a mock smile, "All we need to do is actually find team members, pay for uniforms, training and find jobs so we can keep the place we just rented. Not to mention, we just adopted Mao, so we have to feed and care for him until we can find a better home for him."

"You can be manager if you'd like." Kita smiled weakly. Suji shook her head.

"Hurry up, before someone decides to check why there is a random moving flame out here." Suji said picking up the pace as she and her sister hurried through the dark.

"Hand me Mao." Kita was crouching on the window sill, holding out her arms toward Suji.

"Why do we need to sneak in through the window?" She asked as she handed the restless blanket.

"Makes it seem more mission like." Kita smiled taking Mao gingerly into her arms before hopping backwards into the room. Suji pulled herself in gracefully and shut the window slowly and softly behind her.

"Let's go to bed. You good to have Mao sleep with you tonight?" She collapsed on her bed and pulled her covers over herself. "Night Mao, night Kita."

"Night Suji. Night night Mao."

The next morning, Jinora soon discovered the Air Temple's newest adopted orphan, and spoke her concerns to the girls.

"Now girls, I am glad you save _Mao,_ but you really need to stop going into the city and interfering in gang activity." Jinora said pinching the bridge of her nose. Mao crawled around on the ground playing among the empty boxes. "But you cannot keep an Armadillo-lion cub in your bedroom!"

"But they were going to eat him!"

"Not to mention use his pelt and armor for who knows what." Suji added.

"Yes girls, we have raised you to be kind to all, but this has gone a bit to far."

"It won't be forever, just until we find him a good home." Suji reassured Jinora. "And you won't have to worry about him for long, we are moving into our own place after all."

"Anyway, we gotta start moving stuff. See you later Mama." Kita said bowing before picking up a box and leaving the room."

"I'm going to help Kita with the boxes." Suji picked up the little cub and bowed as well, before heading out the door. The day was bright and the water was calm as the girls packed the boat.

"We should probably get him a collar and leash." Kita grunted as she loaded another box on board.

"Oh no. You already named him. You do realize, we are going to find him a proper home. He's going to grow, and our apartment will not be a suitable place for him to live."

"Well, we won't be in the city forever. Once we win the tournament, we'd be traveling-"

"Kita! We don't even know how to pro-bend, and we hardly watch any matches! I'm not even sure what the rules are, but I am sure that you need one bender for each element, were are we going to find-"

"Oh, details. Come on, this is the last box." Kita said as she picked up the box. Suji prepared the motor of the small boat. Mao growled at the motor as it roared to life, and was surprised by the jolt the small vessel made as the propeller pushed it along the water. The water splashed and sprinkled the girls faces, Suji continually pulled her hair behind her ear, and each time she uncovered her face she smelled and tasted the salty water. Kita kept an eye on Mao, who did not gain sea legs easily and wobbled about as the boat continued. They arrived on the shore of the mainland quickly and soon the twins were standing in their empty apartment, save for a few stacked boxes. The apartment was small, one room, one bathroom and a small area for kitchen/dining. The only window was large and allowed yellow light to spill onto the faded wood floors. Kita wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You know, we could stay here tonight. All we need are the beds."

"Nah, we are done for today. Tomorrow we can set up everything and get it all ready so we can just bring in the beds the next day." Suji walked out of her sisters arms and to the center of the apartment.

"Well, we should probably go buy stuff for Mao." Kita said scooping up the little cub. Mao struggled against her before allowing himself to be cradled.

"I saw a pet shop down the street, won't be too far." Suji glanced outside, estimating the time. "We've got plenty of sun."

The twins locked the door behind them as they made their way toward the street. The shop was loud and smelled of feathers and fur. There were little kids begging for their mothers to purchase a puppy to take home, and badger frogs croaked in their tanks. The twins entered the shop and as Suji scouted out the bear essentials for an Armadillo lion cub, Kita was put in charge of watching over the little whelp.

"That's a leash, collar, tag and two bowls." The store clerck raised an eye brow at the two smiling apologetic girls." That, plus two blue canaries will be thirty-two Yuans." He sighed as he casually leaned back into his seat.

"No, problem." Suji laughed weakly, she bowed her head and took the last of her money out of her coin purse.

"Thank you very much." Kita also said bowing her head and taking the items off the counter. Kita wrestled with Mao, first with slipping the collar on him and then with clipping the leash.

"I hope we get hired at that tea shop. That was the last of my money." Suji sighed as they stepped out of the shop. The sun was now melting into the sea and her stomach growled.

"Yea, I'm hungry too." Kita said rubbing her belly. She looked down at Mao and smiled. "I bet you are full though." Mao hummed as he tested the boundaries of the leash.

"That's not funny. You should have watched him more carefully." Suji bent down to pluck a blue feather from Mao's paws.

"Oh, he was just practicing. Anyway, I saw a noodle stand a little more down the road, so let's go there for dinner, my treat." Kita said as she pulled on the leash for Mao to follow.

"Better be your treat." Suji mumbled as she followed her sister. The stand was a bit crowded, but Kita ans Suji ordered their soups and ate without speaking much. After dinner the sky quickly became spotted with clouds moving in fast.

"Come on," Suji urged her sister. "We need to get back to the boat."

"I know a short cut!"

"Kita!" Suji hissed as Kita turned a corner with Mao at her heels. She chased her down into the alley.

"You know on second thought, alleys might not have been the smartest idea." Kita said as she made another turn.

"You got us lost."

"Well, I thought I knew..."

"You know what I know?" A voice came from around the corner. A man in sunglasses, and a red leather jacket appeared bouncing a fire ball in his left hand.

"What do you know, Kazuo?" A women in a tight green knee length skirt, yellow suspenders and a black blouse came out.

"I think these gal's have something of ours. What do you think Huyu?"

"I think Fusa's itchin to cream these ankle biters." A man with a blue sleeve less shirt and greased hair said from a fire escape.

Fusa slid her foot forward as far as the skirt allowed and blocked the exists to the alley with stone walls. She held out her hands in ready positions and cracked her neck.

"We don't want a fight." Huyu said as he leaped down from the stairs.

"We just want the cub." Kazuo said with a smile as he lit a cigarette with the tip of his finger.

"As if we're going to let you take him." Kita said stepping in front of Mao, who become visibly terrified at the sign of the women. "What retard wears sunglasses on a moonless night?"

"Don't worry, the fireworks are about to start." Kazuo said as sparks began to fly from his spinning arms. Before anything could happen, a wall of stone shot up between the girls and the gang. A hole appeared beneath the girls and they fell in to darkness as the gap sealed itself. Kita yelped as she felt the icy liquid against her back and jumped up. She lit a fire in her palm and saw her sister with Mao in her arms, soaking and shivering. She turned to the noise of someone splashing and saw a man running ahead.

"Follow me!" He hissed, and disappeared around a corner.

Without hesitation the girls did as they were instructed. After running for a while the man stopped and took a breath. He turned to face the girls and they gasped. His clothing was normal, he was wearing a dark green jacket with faded jeans and a white shirt. What surprised the girls was the bruises he sported on his face and the nasty cut that was still healing on his left temple.

"Are you two crazy? You stole a cub last night and you bring him back into the city the next day?" His anger was apparent despite the marks on his face. His green eyes reflected the flicker from Kita's flame.

"You!" Suji cried, and shot him down with a water jet. "What's the big idea? Helping us?" She held water between her hands menacingly and loomed over him.

"Wait, you're a water bender?" He said unbelievingly staring at the water in the air, as if it shouldn't have been there.

"Yeah, the point?" Suji snapped, not dropping her guard in the least bit.

"But your sister is a fire bender." He said as he glanced over at the small flame in Kita's hand.

"_The point?_"

"You two are _twins_."

"Identical, born two minutes apart. Suji is my big sis." Kita said smiling and walking over to Suji.

"Why did you help us?" Suji demanded again, ignoring Kita's remark. "Last night you wanted to take Mao back."

"I was just hired help for Pure Metal. I got fired if you couldn't tell." He pointed to his face. "My name is Jebbs, and since you were about to get jumped by some wanna be Triple Threat Triads, I had to." Jebbs stood up and shook the water out of his hair.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Cause it's me, or ten hours of wandering around in the sewers of Republic City." He said with a smirk.

Suji dropped the water with a disgusted look on her face. Kita also made a face as she snatched Mao from the water.

"Takes us back to the docks." Suji demanded, as she softened her stance.

"Your wish is my command." Jebbs bowed dramatically before leading the way. The girls took a deep breath in unison. They step forward to follow the black haired, earth bender for hire.

* * *

Notes:

Jinora is about between 35-40 years old.

Suji and Kita are not biologically related to her in anyway, shape or form.

As Legend of Korra progresses, I will change any small details that contradict with the past. I am assuming Korra's era is similar to the 1920's of America, so fashion/tech/manners in this story will be set to the tune of 1940'/50's.

Review and Rate


End file.
